Un regalo para la navegante
by Script 57
Summary: Nami había hecho mucho por el pero, ¿el que le había dado a ella?, sin duda buscaría algo para hacerla feliz y demostrarle todo lo que sentía. ONE SHOT - LuNa -


¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Aquí Script 57 con un nuevo fic. Lamento si no he subido historias hace un buen tiempo pero es que he estado algo ocupado, pero bueno, eso no importa ahora, disfruten el fic!

Al igual que el anterior este Fic es de Luffy x Nami pero será un One Shot, no está ubicado en una saga en específico por lo cual no habrá nada de spoilers.

* * *

 _ **Un regalo para la navegante.**_

Tras recibir las órdenes de la navegante todos se encontraban ocupados mientras preparaban lo necesario para detenerse en la siguiente isla, un pequeño territorio con un clima tropical y un puerto marítimo de escasas dimensiones.

Todos en la banda del sombrero de paja se encontraban exhaustos, durante su viaje siempre se habían enfrentado con poderosos enemigos y organizaciones que buscaban destruirlos y, aunque a ciertos miembros de la banda (tales como Luffy y Zoro) les encantaran las luchas, era cierto que también necesitaban darse unos momentos para descansar.

-¡Oye bruja, ya tenemos todo listo! – Gritaba Zoro desde la cubierta del barco sin percatarse como a escasos metros se acercaba una patada a toda velocidad.

-¡Como te atreves a decirle a si a mí Nami Swan espadachín de cuarta! – Refunfuñaba el cocinero mientras empezaba una pelea ya típica en el barco.

Nami, que se encontraba en su pequeño huerto de mandarinas reía levemente al ver la situación mientras buscaba instintivamente a su capitán, miro en la cubierta, reviso levemente con su mirada la torre de vigilancia pero no aparecía, concluyó entonces que debía encontrarse en la cocina, pero no era así.

Luffy se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su cama mientras sostenía su sombrero con ambas manos, lo miraba desde todos los puntos, por aquí, por allá, no dejaba de revisarlo, cada vez que lo veía recordaba todo lo que había pasado con él, el regalo tan importante que Shanks le había otorgado a él y como lo había dañado en varias ocasiones debido a sus peleas, pero siempre estaba Nami ahí para cuidarlo o arreglarlo. Así era, Nami siempre había protegido su preciado sombrero, había cuidado su regalo y eso le intrigaba a Luffy.

Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente nunca le había regalado nada a su navegante, si bien cuando cumplía años le daba un gran trozo de carne esta vez era distinto, solo le había regalado cosas en esa fecha pero nada más, debía retribuirle todo lo que hacía por el pero no hallaba como.

Lo primero que pensó en regalarle fue un gran trozo de carne, idea que fue desechada rápidamente, nuestro ingenuo capitán sabía que debía regalarle a su navegante algo que le gustase a ella, no al contrario, así que siguió buscando opciones.

El chico del sombrero de paja seguía absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho unos leves golpes en la puerta de la habitación, sin pensárselo mucho corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla de par en par vio con sorpresa a su navegante mirándolo fijamente.

-Luffy, ya nos hemos detenido en la isla. ¿Está todo bien? - Pregunto algo curiosa la navegante, extrañada ya que siempre y sin importar la isla en la que estuviesen su capitán era el primero en descender emocionado, el ver que todos bajaban del barco excepto él le hizo ir a buscarle.

-Emm si – Contestaba algo nervioso Luffy – Solo estaba dormido, pero gracias por avisarme – Dijo levemente mientras hacia un puchero - ¡Te veo en la isla! – Concluyó mientras escapaba de la habitación sin percatarse que su preciado sombrero se había quedado sobre la cama.

Nami había quedado estupefacta, por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender, su capitán se encontraba sumamente nervioso al hablarle, esto no sería extraño viniendo de otra persona pero estamos hablando de Monkey D Luffy ¡el chico cuya seguridad era excesiva! Definitivamente había algo raro en el pero prefería esperar y ver como las cosas sucedían, se rio levemente y se sentó en la cama de su capitán mientras se ponía el sombrero con cariño.

Todos se encontraban en aquella particular isla, Brook decidió acompañar a Sanji a comprar alimentos para la cena, Chopper se fue con Robin a la biblioteca del pueblo, Franky iba acompañado por Usopp y Zoro iba caminando solo, según él iba para una taberna pero resulto yendo en la dirección contraria.

Finalmente Luffy empezó a caminar por el pueblo de la isla, si bien los habitantes conocían a aquella banda pirata sabían que no eran peligrosos, pero no por ende debían tomarlos a la ligera, les tenían respeto y admiración, en ese momento se habían convertido en la atracción del pueblo.

El capitán caminaba por calles y buscaba en cada tienda algo que comprar para su navegante, claro que ocasionalmente se veía atraído por algo sumamente increíble para el pero se reprimía a sí mismo y continuaba su búsqueda.

¿Comida? – No, ya tenían mucha. – ¿Joyas? – Tampoco, Luffy no tenía ni idea acerca de las joyas. -¿Ropa? – Podría ser, aunque tendría que ir con ella y el quería que fuese una sorpresa, por lo cual esta idea quedaba desechada también.

A cada paso que daba la impotencia de Luffy iba creciendo, por más que buscaba no encontraba nada que lo convenciera totalmente hasta que vio una tienda grande, con colores pastel en la pared y un aroma que lo invito a entrar.

El capitán observo sorprendido todo lo que había allí, encontró sillas que parecían tronos, cuadros y pinturas por doquier y en una esquina vio una cobija rojiza con unas pequeñas mandarinas que contrastaban perfectamente con el color, sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en sus manos con alegría, había encontrado el regalo perfecto.

Tras pagar apresuradamente salió corriendo del lugar con la cobija guardada en una bolsa para que nadie viese lo que llevaba, sin percatarse que ya la noche había inundado el lugar y que todos, a excepción de el por su puesto, ya se encontraban en el barco.

Al llegar a su navío y dejar la bolsa con la cobija bajo su cama corrió hacia la cocina para encontrarse con todos sus nakama los cuales lo miraban extrañados.

-Te demoraste mucho idiota de goma – Refunfuñaba el cocinero mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo – Por poco y empezamos a comer sin ti.

-Lo siento, lo siento – Dijo Luffy mientras reía como siempre, arrastro un poco su silla para luego acomodarse al frente de su navegante.

Nami a diferencia de los demás había permanecido todo el día en el barco, no solo porque era su turno para vigilar el navío sino también porque quería estar un tiempo a solas, aclarando sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos ahora que tenía el espacio.

-Se te ve muy feliz Luffy – Decía Robin alegremente mientras veía a su capitán con una sonrisa que le ocupaba el rostro.

-¡Tuve un día excelente! – Comentó Luffy emocionado – Fui a caminar y vio un montón de cosas para comprar, aunque al final no compre nada

-Pero Luffy, ¿Por qué no compraste nada? ¿Acaso no viste cosas que te gustaban? – Pregunto Usopp intrigado.

-Emmm si, lo que pasa es…que no tenía dinero – Respondió Luffy algo nervioso – es por eso que no compre nada.

Todos rieron levemente para luego seguir con la tan esperada cena, todo transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llegó la hora en la que todos irían a dormir.

Ya en su habitación Luffy saco la cobija de la bolsa, la miro nuevamente sumamente emocionado y, mientras caminaba lo más lento que podía para evitar alertar a unos de sus nakama, se acercó a la habitación donde para su suerte solo se encontraba la navegante.

Dio dos suaves golpes en la puerta y retrocedió mientras sostenía la cobija a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto la navegante desde el interior de la habitación algo molesta – No me gusta que me molesten a esta hora…

-Soy yo – Respondió Luffy con la voz baja - ¿Puedes abrirme? – preguntó

-Ya voy – Dijo la navegante mientras abría la puerta - ¿Qué quieres ahora Luffy?

-Veras Nami, tu siempre has cuidado de mí y durante todo este tiempo incluso has protegido mi tesoro tal y como es mi sombrero…un momento…MI SOMBRERO, NAMI ¿HAS VISTO MI SOMBRERO? ¡SEGURAMENTE LO ROBARON! – Comenzó a gritar el capitán angustiado.

-Tranquilo Luffy, no alces la voz. Tu sombrero está aquí, lo dejaste cuando fuiste a la isla y yo lo he tenido todo este tiempo - Le dijo al navegante mientras le señalaba la ubicación del sombrero en su cama.

-Shishishi- Reía el capitán felizmente – a eso me refiero Nami, siempre cuidas aquello que aprecio o incluso me cuidas a mí, me das pequeños regalos cada día pero yo nunca te he dado nada, por lo cual te traje esto – Concluyó Luffy levemente sonrojado mientras le entregaba a su navegante la cobija rojiza con pequeñas mandarinas dibujadas en ella.

-Luffy, esto no era necesario – Dijo sumamente feliz la navegante mientras pequeñas gotas de felicidad inundaban sus ojos carmesí.

-¿Qué pasa Nami? ¿Acaso no te gusto? - Pregunto Luffy nervioso – ¡Sabia que debía traerte otra cosa! – Replicaba.

-No Luffy, al contrario, ¡muchas gracias! - Gritaba la navegante mientras se lanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba con cariño – Es perfecta para mí.

Ese momento entre ambos fue perfecto, Luffy correspondía el abrazo con calidez mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros.

-¿Quieres entrar a la habitación Luffy? – Preguntaba la navegante – Está haciendo mucho frio y no deberías volver a tu cuarto así…

-¡Por supuesto! – Dijo Luffy emocionado, nunca hubiera pensado que Nami lo invitase a pasar la noche con ella, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Ambos permanecieron recostados en la cama con la cobija cubriéndolos completamente, la calidez y la suma tranquilidad que ambos sentían hicieron que los dos cayeran dormidos en unos instantes, mientras inconscientemente se buscaban para terminar la noche abrazados uno al otro.

Luffy escogió esa cobija por una razón, en ella se encontraban los símbolos de ambos jóvenes, el capitán siendo el color rojo y la navegante siendo representada por las pequeñas mandarinas, ambos estarían juntos para siempre y su unión garantizaría una sensación de paz y de conformidad que a él tanto le agradaba.

¿Quién diría que nuestro ingenuo capitán podría ser tan cariñoso y tan inteligente? – Desde ese día Nami lo sabría perfectamente.

* * *

Y aquí termina este fic, espero que les haya gustado.

Sé que es algo corto pero quería enfocarme en esta pareja, próximamente vendrán más fic, probablemente más largos que este.

Muchas gracias por leerlo hasta el final, no olviden dejar sus opiniones o sus reviews, soy muy feliz leyéndolas.

¡Nos veremos próximamente!


End file.
